User blog:TheToughGuy/A Month At Greenwood For C-Money: Chapter 20
Departure Saturday; August 29, 2009; 10:00 AM Two days have passed since Bryon's arrest. Alot of the other camp staff was arrested too, including Mr. Peters. Thank God. According to Dave Norton, some inspectors will come down here and investigate the camp as well as interview some of the campers about what went down here. Odds are this place will be shut down. And unfortunately for me, I won't be one of those camps that they'll interview. Derek called me the other day and told me that he'll be picking me up today. It's about time. I want to go back to Bullworth and be with my friends again. I was in my cabin packing my bags when Liam and Jerry came up to me. Jerry asks me, "So I guess this is goodbye then?" "Pretty much", I replied. "I'm heading back to Bullworth. That place may be a dump, but it was Heaven on Earth compared to this place". I then took out some index cards, wrote my email address on them and handed them to Liam and Jerry. "Email me once in a while, guys. I'll reply when I get the chance", I told them. After I was through packing, I picked my bags up and walked out of the cabin. Liam and Jerry followed me as I headed for the Administration Building. As I was walking towards the Administration Building, I ran into Craig. "Some old man is here to pick you up", he tells me. "Black hair, black goatee and brown eyes?" I asked him. "Yup", he reply. "Then that would be my old man", I told him. I then handed him my email address and told him, "I'll reply when I get the chance". Right before I could leave him, he asks, "What are you going to do now? Once you get back to Bullworth?" "I have unfinished business to attend to once I get back. Nothing special", I told him. We then continued our way to the Administration Building. Once we got to the Administration Building, I entered the building to see Derek talking to Stacy. When he turned and saw me, he had the look of sorrow in his eyes. Probably regrets sending me here now. "Clayton, I'm...." he began to say. "Don't even say it", I began. "I told you the very first day that this place was off and yet, you didn't believe me". "I'm sorry", he says. "Will you forgive me?" he asks me. "No", I flat-out told him. He took a deep breath and then says, "I'll be in the car". As he walks away, I turned to Stacy and said to her, "He should have listened to me when he dropped me off here". "At least you have a dad that cares for you", she tells me. "My dad never cared about me". "What are you going to do now....if they shut down Camp Greenwood?" I asked her. "I don't know. I guess I'll travel and find out who I really am", she tells me. I dropped one of my bags, put my hand on her shoulder and then I told her, "Take good care of yourself". I then picked the bag back up and went back outside to put my bags into my car. As I put my bags into the trunk of my Diablo Stallion, Brad came up to me and says, "This camp wouldn't have fallen if it haven't been for you". "It was with your help too that it was made possible", I told him. "So I'm guessing you're going back to Bullworth then? Going to beat my cousin up some more?" he asks. "If he bothers me some more", I told him. He then gave me the stink eye after what I just said. "Sorry", I told him. "Don't worry about it", he tells me. "I'm only joking around. I never really cared for Ted anyway. He is such a pansy". "That is so true", I said before we both started laughing. I then handed him my email address and told him, "Let's talk sometime". He then held out his hand. I grabbed it and then we shook it. I closed the trunk and then went into the passenger seat. Closing the door, I waved my friends good-bye as Derek drove the car away from the camp. I watched the buildings fly by as Derek drove the car through Greenwood. After a while of driving, we made it to the Interstate highway. As Derek drove onto the highway, I couldn't help but look back at the town and say "adios" to it in my head. I'm never coming back to this town. Maybe not even to this state....until my next mission. Category:Blog posts